1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of web page management, and more specifically to the field of rendering a web page free of inappropriate URLs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Internet is a wide area network where users can access or contribute content via web pages. The contents in the web page include, for example but not limited to, text, documents, audio, video and image content, software, website articles, blogs, marketing and shopping portals, social networking sites and media sharing sites. Each web page is identified by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) also known as web address. A user may access a web site by either typing the URL of the web site into a browser screen or by using a search engine. The retrieved web page may include links such as URLs and hyperlinks that redirects to other related pages, websites, files, downloadable software, source documents and other web resources. Thus, the user can jump from a first web site to a second web site by selecting a link on a web page present in the first web site. Often, the links present in a web page are preloaded in a cache to enhance user experience and reduce latency in loading successive web pages.
However, many web sites contain content that people may find offensive and inappropriate, including text and images that may be obscene, pornographic, racist, graphically violent, or the like. The user may inadvertently or deliberately access offensive material by selecting a URL link within an inoffensive web site. Therefore, the user is prone to unwanted or inappropriate content while browsing the web pages in a browser. The problem is acute when the user is a child.
An existing prior art provides a method for inserting contents into a requested web page and providing a modified web page in a browser. Further, there exist browser systems providing parent control in selecting the web sites and individual web pages that the child may access.
In another prior art, a browser system denies access to a second web page if an offensive link present within a first web page is selected by a user. However, the user can copy the offensive link from the first web page and retrieve the offensive link from another browser system. Thereby, the existing systems pose a threat to content control, since the offensive links are visible to the user. Moreover, the prior art fails to provide the web pages free of inappropriate contents by hiding the offensive links in the requested web pages. Often, it is desired to render a modified web page to a user after disabling the offensive URL's from the requested web page, especially when the web page is accessed by a child.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an improved method and system to preload entire URLs or links present in a requested web page and check authenticity of content pointed to by the URLs and further display a modified web page to the user after disabling inappropriate URLs.